


[podfic] Adieu à demain

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Cor déclara soudain en essuyant sa lame :« Il y avait une décision à prendre au sujet de Prompto. Je l'ai prise. »Gladio tergiverse, Prompto papillonne, et pendant ce temps le monde s'effondre lentement.Écrit parShakeskp.





	[podfic] Adieu à demain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adieu à demain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298355) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



> Goal for this summer: record more in French/not English.

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aad) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f5fthxedh02c7pv/%5BFFXV%5D%20Adieu%20%C3%A0%20demain.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f5fthxedh02c7pv/%5BFFXV%5D%20Adieu%20%C3%A0%20demain.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour le challenge (auto-proclamé) accents checks, édition 2018.

Merci à Shakeskp pour avoir donner sa permission aux podfics !

 


End file.
